Innuendo Chat
7:17 Jdude420 I shot a squire this morning. :) 7:17 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 "Racist" now: "In Asian culture, success is very honored and people of Asian descent prefer to achieve it." Real racism: White people are better than all others 7:17 Jdude420 *squirrel lawl squire 7:17 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 IKR Rio? 7:17 Riolu777 DID YOU SHOOT A JESTER TOO? 7:17 Jdude420 YES, I DID. :P 7:17 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 Go fish 7:17 Riolu777 AND A PAGE? 7:17 Jdude420 IN BLOODY KING ARTHUR'S COURT. 7:17 Riolu777 A KNIGHT? 7:17 Jdude420 Nah, I banged the night 7:18 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 You WHAT 7:18 Jdude420 over the head with a large metal pole. 7:18 Riolu777 ...Jdude. 7:18 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 Uhm 7:18 Jdude420 Crud. :P 7:18 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 HAHAHAHA :P 7:18 MeltE2 LOL 7:18 Riolu777 Please use a different word. 7:18 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 *Claps* Amazing, sir Have a cookie 7:18 Jdude420 That was...., supposed to be together. :P Oh, crap, gosh. :P 7:18 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 Yeah, sure 7:18 Le Beater Jdude (fw) 7:18 Riolu777 That was amazing. :P 7:18 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 We believe you 7:18 Jdude420 *knight 7:18 Le Beater Not again :P 7:18 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 And BTW, we're allowed to say bloody now? :P 7:18 Jdude420 I didn't even spell it as the human knight. :P 7:18 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 Isn't that kind of a bad word in Europe? :P 7:19 Jdude420 Since when weren't we? :P 7:19 Randomized Jdude bangs stuff now? Huh 7:19 Jdude420 It's not blocked. :P 7:19 Randomized Thought he was a bit young 7:19 Le Beater KLINT XDXDXD 7:19 Randomized Oh well 7:19 Nehpets700 If you don't vote 7:19 Jdude420 Lint, shut up. 7:19 Riolu777 GTG. 7:19 Jdude420 really. .-. 7:19 Nehpets700 Then you're a hippie. (derp) 7:19 Jdude420 Rio. o/ 7:19 Riolu777 Keep Jdude in check, guys. (Uh) 7:19 Jdude420 I'll try not to misdo my grammar. :P 7:20 Riolu777 Misdo...? :P 7:20 Jínx Klint.. you better be here at 4 tomorrow, I need you to work on more extensions. -.- 7:20 Jdude420 Yes. It's my own special word. 7:20 Nehpets700 Wait, what are we talking about? *Scrolls up*....Nice one, J. (fp) :P 7:20 Riolu777 How is that a word...? :p 7:20 Jdude420 Now, go lick some tennis balls. And scat. It is because I say so. =3 Nep, ug. :P 7:20 Riolu777 Jdude, just stop saying words weirdly. 7:20 Jdude420 It was an ACCIDENT. :P Wait. 7:20 Nehpets700 Suuuuure it was. :P 7:20 Jdude420 I need to word stuff better. Like, way better. 7:20 MeltE2 Lick some tennis balls...and...scat? 7:20 Jdude420 :P 7:21 Nehpets700 (yds) :P 7:21 MeltE2 oh goodness 7:21 Riolu777 You said "lick," "balls," and "scat" in two lines. 7:21 Le Beater Jdude, that wasn't an accident :P 7:21 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 Jdude, just because it's not blocked doesn't mean it's not bad :P 7:21 Jdude420 oh crap, gosh :P I need to so think before I word stuff. :P 7:21 Riolu777 Jdude, you poop boy. 7:21 Jdude420 I don't think about what your little minds turn it into. :P 7:21 Riolu777 *POOR 7:21 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 XD RIO 7:21 Riolu777 *POOR UGHHHH 7:21 Le Beater poop XD XD 7:21 Jdude420 Rio. (FP) :P 7:21 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 *Claps amazingly loud* :P *Sigh* What a great wiki we have 7:22 MeltE2 LOOK AT OUR LOVELY ADMINS. 7:22 Jdude420 ikr, Melt :P 7:22 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 I am cracking up IRL right now :P *IKR 7:22 Le Beater I am so logging this :P 7:22 Nehpets700 And Rio says I'M the one who's going to screw u; all my dates. ....* UP 7:22 Jdude420 Me too, Brick. ;P 7:22 Nehpets700 UGGGGGHHH 7:22 Le Beater XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 7:22 Jdude420 NEP. (FW) 7:22 MeltE2 NEH 7:22 Jdude420 what the frakk 7:22 MeltE2 YOU DIDN'T. 7:22 Jdude420 Duuuuude. 7:22 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 LOL :P 7:22 Jdude420 So. Very. Wrong. :P 7:22 Nehpets700 THAT IS NOT WHAT I- *Hangs self* 7:23 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 The Day Autocorrect Went Crazy Starring Brick, Rio, Jdude, and Neph 7:23 Jdude420 :P 7:23 Jínx You all are overly-dramatic. :P 7:23 Jdude420 No, I don't use autocorrect. :P 7:23 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 I am on a mobile right now 7:23 Jdude420 I just word and typo stuff badly. :P 7:23 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 It would be a shame if I were to make a mistake. :P Goodbye, Edward Nigma! Come again! Welcome, Edward Nigma! 7:24 Jdude420 Ug, I want to buy a new phone. :P But I can't afford one. :P Welcome, Deputron! 7:24 Codyn329 EDDY 7:24 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 Yes, finding money as a poop boy is hard 7:24 Riolu777 What did I HOLY SNAP NEH 7:24 Codyn329 DEP 7:24 Jdude420 Stupid OTA update, can't root my three Xs and 3. .-. 7:24 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 Not that I would know 7:24 Codyn329 O/ 7:25 Jdude420 Brick. (fp) :P Rio..., don't think about it. ;P 7:25 Riolu777 I need to go to dinner now. ._. Goodbye, dirty people. ._. 7:25 Jdude420 Dude, it's 9:25PM. ;P 7:25 Nehpets700 I ... didn't .... mean .... ._. 7:25 Jdude420 * :P Supper was like three hours ago for you. :P I think your mishap was worse than mine, Nep. :P Goodbye, Edward Nigma! Come again! 7:26 Jdude420 Totally random comment: We have three pregnant cats! :D :P 7:26 MeltE2 Yay! :3 Goodbye, Riolu777! Come again! 7:26 Jínx :P :P :P 7:26 Nehpets700 (fw) Welcome, Edward Nigma! 7:27 Edward Nigma You called, Cody? :p You are now away. 7:27 Codyn329 yes. :P 7:27 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 Pregnant cats? You're gonna have cat juice everywhere in 9 or less months Ew 7:27 Codyn329 gadgets just been implemented 26 minutes ago 7:27 Edward Nigma OK You are no longer away. 7:28 Le Beater .......Brick :P WAT :P 7:28 Nehpets700 .......wat iz going on tonight. >_> 7:28 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 Hey, I'm being realistic. :P